femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/Neila (Batman)
Neila (Grace Lee Whitney) was a redeemed moll in the 1967 back-to-back episodes "King Tut's Coup" and "Batman's Waterloo" for the TV episode "Batman". After a blow to the head, Yale Universty professor of Egyptology once again believes he is King Tut (Victor Buono). This was King Tut's second appearance of the season. Neila was Tut's girl and moll in the episode. That was until Tut became obsessed with Lisa Carson, which we will see here later. Tut's first order of business is to steal a sarcophagus from the Gotham City Museum's Egyptian section. When Batman (Adam West) arrives on the scene, Tut has left a note for him to find, which translates that he will claim his own. Batman figures that the Egyptian ball that Bruce Wayne has organized will be a target. Lisa Carson (Lee Meriweather), the daughter of multimillionaire John E. Carson, arrives at the party dressed as Cleopatra. Tut and his men kidnap Lisa after engaging in a dance. Batman and Robin (Burt Ward) track Lisa to Tut's headquarters, where she has been thrown in the dungeon. Batman is captured and placed in a sarcophagus, which is suspended over a pool. Robin is tied up as well along with Lisa. Lisa finally agrees to marry Tut, but only if he calls her father. Tut does just that, and promises to keep her safe if Carson pays him eight million, which accounts for the mortgage payment on the pyramids for the last three millennia. Robin and Lisa are tied to a pole in the royal oil boiling room while Tut waits impatiently for the oil to heat up. Neila, who is upset with having Lisa as competition, frees Robin and Lisa, but is caught before they can escape. As a result, she joins them as Tut's captors. Just as Robin's about to be tossed into the boiling oil, Batman bursts in, tossing a chemical compound into the oil that turns it into foam rubber. A fight takes place, during which Tut is clubbed on the head, reverting him to his good teacher self. Trivia *Grace Lee Whitney is best known for her role as Yeoman Janice Rand in the 1966 season for the TV series of "Star Trek". *King Tut's moll was earlier played by Ziva Rodann who appeared as Nefertitit in the 1966 episodes "Curse of Tut" and "The Pharaoh's in a Rut" for the TV series "Batman". *King Tut's moll was earlier played by Marianna Hill who appeared as Cleo Patrick in the 1966 two-part episodes "The Spell of Tut" and "Tut's Case is Shut" for the TV series "Batman". *King Tut's moll was later played by Patti Gilbert, who appeared as henchwoman Shirley in the 1967 episode "The Unkindest Tut of All" in the TV series "Batman". Gallery Batman 66 King Tut and Grace Lee Whitney.jpg post-329179-0-60149400-1420494593.jpg screenshot_10936.png hqdefault-580x398.jpg MV5BODExMzc1MDMyOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDQwMTQ0MzE@._V1_.jpg screenshot_10933.png 93519f9fcd84efe16c1026cc764f0fe9.png 590full-lee-meriwether.jpg screenshot_10935.png 158497856043e8f91f1923bf142736c4.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:1960s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Choker Necklace Category:Conspirator Category:Henchwoman Category:Jealous Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Open Side Dress Category:Queen Category:Redeemed Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Inconclusive Category:Crown